


[Photoinstallation] Кадры прошлого

by IncredibleLiar, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, photoinstallation, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: История одной старой камеры и альбома, полного воспоминаний.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж





	[Photoinstallation] Кадры прошлого




End file.
